Morality
by some-girl-somewhere
Summary: Cab driver/ninja meets homeless person. With all the robberies and homicides nothing is surprising...unless homeless person is psychic. They will laugh, smile,they will also discover friendship,love,betrayal,and hardship. Yuri Don't like don't read.


Author's Note: Ha! This is what happens to me when I watch too much Law & Order, In Plain Sight, Royal Pains, Clannad, and listening to slightly emo music and reading. Anyhoo this is my first MAJOR fic so please be nice and give me good writing advice for future chapters. The main couple is Yuffie and Kairi. So girlxgirl. There will also be TifaxAerith, RikkuxPaine and a bit of LeonxCloud. I apparently have no sense of humor so not much comedy _ sorry! Takes place mostly in AU Traverse Town. Please excuse the OOCness.

Summary: Yuffie is a 20 year old taxi driver trying to make ends meat. Kairi is a 17 year old psychic that can view people's memories when in contact with someone. They'll laugh, smile, enjoy each other's company, they will also discover friendship, love, betrayal, and hardship.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Kingdom Hearts. I own this story.

Yuffie's face had a tired look on her face as she drove another person around Traverse Town. She could be at home relaxing, but nooo. She had to work overtime, but she's grateful she's got a job. This is highest paying job Yuffie has ever gotten. This was way more worth it than walking those vicious dogs.

When she reached the correct destination she turned around and smiled at the middle aged man. " Welp! Here we are. Okay, that'll be ten ninety-five sir."

The man quickly handed Yuffie the money and left. "Have a good day sir," she said. The man only grunted in return.

Yuffie pouted. "What? No tip? And after all that small talk…" she mumbled to herself. She sighed. 'Well, I should get going. Time is money afterall.'

Sometimes Yuffie would feel regret and remorse ever since she left Wutai. She wonders if she did the right thing. Leaving Wutai and her father. Maybe it's for the best. Whatever she's here and living. That's all that matters…right?

After going around town about the millionth time Yuffie was exhausted. She just wants to relax and stop by for a visit at the Seventh Heaven bar. _'It's getting dark. I think one more customer should be enough.' _thought the tired ninja.

XXX

Kairi was wandering town tired and hungry. _'It's getting dark. I wonder if there's a shelter around here.' _Kairi grimaced. _'Hopefully a better one, unlike the last one.'_ She gripped on her stomach. _'The other shelter had horrible living conditions.' _Kairi is completely famished. She hasn't eaten anything in days. Well, besides the stale bread from the shelter.

She suddenly heard crying by an empty street. _'Hm? I wonder who's crying?'_ She curiously followed the faint crying. She was surprised to see a little girl crying all alone sitting up against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

When the girl looked up to see Kairi she cried even harder. Apparently her attire scared the girl. Dirty jacket, baggy torn out pants and a black hat that covered most of her face. It would seem she looked like a mugger. Well she _is _poor. Clothes weren't the worst of her problems. Trying to survive in a polluted town where crime happens almost happens everyday is kind of what gets her worried. Food…that's what she needs. Am I getting off track? Sorry.

Kairi crouched down next to the girl. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." her surprisingly calm voice made the girl stop crying a waterfall. "Are you lost?"

She nodded. " I can't find my mommy." she began to whimper.

Kairi frowned. She knows how sad a child would be without parents. She would sometimes wish her parents were alive. She would even wonder how the hell she enede up in the streets. Her mind started to drift off, but she shook it off. " Do you remember where you last saw her?"

"I-I don't remember. I…don't know." she was about to cry.

"Shh. It's alright." Kairi patted the girl's head. "Can you hold my hand?" The girl gave her a puzzled look. "I need you to hold my hand so I can help you find your mommy." Kairi waited patiently for the girl's response. " Just hold my hand and I will know without a doubt I can find your mommy." She reassured the girl.

Entering memories. It would be a power usually from fantasy. Yet for some strange reason Kairi has that ability. Ever since she was a little girl she could view certain parts of people's memories. Just a simple bump and POOF she sees someone's memory, but there are certain requirements. She has to be close to someone and it has to be skin contact. If the person in contact is no longer touching her or the memory is missing parts or is vague she automatically exit's the memory. Side effects include dizzyness and if the memory is horrifying or dreadful or sad then there will be major headaches. If she has been in contact with that person for a long time she won't automatically enter their memories anymore. It is up to her now if she wants to view their memories. She _can_ contorl her power it's just the accidental thing that she can't control. This is usually one of the reasons why Kairi usually avoids people, but she does feel lonely sometimes…

The girl reluctantly put out her hand. Kairi sat down and held her hand. She closed her eyes as she enters the lost girl's memories.

_Kairi sees the little girl and her mother holding hands coming out of a pharmacy. They are now heading to the supermarket._

"_Suzie I'm going to buy a few things here. Stay close to me okay?"_

"_Yes, mommy."_

_Before she entered the store Suzie saw a little kitten. "Oh. Kitty!" the girl followed the kitten. The mother didn't seem to notice her daughter going back outside as she entered the store._

_The girl chased the kitten around the corner to where they are now. The kitten jumped up the wall and ran away. "Aww. Kitty come back." Suzie pouted, but then realized her situation._

"_Mommy?" she begins to panic. "Mommy! Where are you!" she then starts to cry. "Mommy…"_

Kairi's mind is leaving the girl's memory. "I see." Kairi opened her eyes. Thankfully she didn't feel dizzy from viewing the girl's memory. _"The supermarket is just around the corner. Hopefully her mother is still there."_

Kairi stood up. "Follow me." Suzie looked reluctant, but followed her.

The supermarket was in their sight. Kairi could see Suzie's mother outside frantically calling her daughter's name. "It's mommy!" the girl finally smiled.

Kairi smiled softly. "Go on. She seems to be looking for you."

Suzie nodded and went, but to Kairi's surprise she ran back and gave her a big hug. "Thank you big girl!"

Kairi reluctantly hugged her back. "Y-you're welcome. You should go. Your mom looks worried."

The girl waved goodbye. Kairi slipped into the alleyway and watched the girl and her mom. The mother seemed to be relieved that her daughter was alright. They also seemed to be looking for Kairi so they can thank her, but they eventually gave up and left. They looked happy. Kairi was happy to help. Usually Kairi had a cynical outlook on the world, but seeing people smile quickly changed her mind.

Her stomach rumbled. Kairi grimaced. "I…need…food." Kairi feels really dizzy from entering memories but this is the worst she's ever felt. She staggered around desperately looking for food. "If this keeps up I'll probably have to steal food."

XXX

Someone hailed for a ride. So Yuffie took the opportunity. The sooner the better. "Where would you like to go ma'am?" it's employee policy to treat customers kindly.

"Omigod! Yuffie is that you?" the bubbly voice asked.

Yuffie's body froze. Without even looking at the person she already knew who it was. "…Rinoa?"

"Yeah! It's been a long time. How've you been?" Rinoa asked, her smile never leaving her face.

Yuffie tightly gripped on the steering wheel. Her knuckles turning white. "Where would you like to go ma'am?" she repeated. The tone of her voice sounded hollow.

Rinoa pouted. "Aww. Don't be like that. I really missed you. I know why don't we go-"

"JUST…" Yuffie's anger is rising. "Just tell me where you're going."

Rinoa slumped down on the seat. "Just take me downtown."

Yuffie drove in silence. She's still wondering why she hasn't kicked Rinoa out of the cab yet. Oh yeah. She wants to keep this job so it's a no-no to kick customers out. She mentally kicked herself. _Stupid job. Stupid Rinoa._

Rinoa tried to start a conversation. "Have you heard of those killings and robberies?"

"…"

"There's been a lot more lately. I've heard they were connected. It's getting a lot of people worried."

"…"

Rinoa sighed. " Look, I'm really sorry Yuf. Why don't we just start over?"

"Rinoa."

" Yes?" Rinoa had a hopeful look.

"It's over. There's no way in hell I'm going to start a relationship with you ever again. Not in a million years."

"It's not my fault I-" Yuffie cut her off.

Yuffie just exploded. "Are you saying it's my fault! It's not my fault you had a boyfriend and not tell me about it while we were together! It's not my fault you cheated on the both of us!"

"I…I didn't mean to. I loved the both of you and didn't want to lose you two." she said quietly.

" You still lied to me and Seifer. Gawd Rinoa! Even though we weren't exactly friends we were still on good terms. By cheating on him you broke our chance to ever be friends. You also made me lose my trust in you."

"Yuffie I-"

"Save it! It's over between us." They finally reached their destination. Yuffie dropped her arms to the side and looked down at her lap.

Rinoa got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride…" she said quietly.

"That'll be fifteen forty-five." Yuffie's voice sounded monotone.

"You should really watch out for those burglars and killers." she said while she looked through her purse.

_Pff! I'm practically poor. I don't need to worry about some skeezy guys_. Yuffie thought.

Kairi staggered around _really_ hungry and desperate for food. She was about to faint when she saw a woman looking through her purse. She thought of the immorality of stealing but it was quite obvious that she couldn't think straight. She didn't care right now. She just wants food. Kairi charged straight at the woman. Snatching her purse right out of her hand.

"EEEK! Yuffie that jerk stole my purse!" Rinoa yelled.

Yuffie got out of the cab but didn't move. "So?" she said with a blank face.

"So, get my purse back! If you don't I'll report this incident to your boss."

Not wanting to lose her job she ran after the purse snatcher. "Bitch." Yuffie muttered.

Kairi hid behind a corner looking through the purse for food. "Come on! There's gotta be food here." she searched and found a delicious round cookie. "Yes!" she quickly devoured the cookie. It didn't fill her stomach but it was enough to give her energy.

Now that she could think straight she quickly regretted stealing the woman's purse. _I should just leave the purse here and-_

"Hey! Give back her purse!" Yuffie was charging straight at her.

Before Kairi could drop the purse and flee Yuffie tackled her to the ground. "What kind of person goes around stealing purses? I'm not going to lose my job because of you."

"Stop it you idiot! You have the wrong idea!" they were wrestling on the ground. "Just wait a minute!"

It's because of Kairi's attire that one would assume she's a boy. So it really surprised Yuffie when Kairi's hat fell off it revealed to her that she was just a young girl. Yuffie somehow became mesmerized by her ocean blue eyes.

Kairi managed to squirm out of Yuffie's death grip. "Here! Take the damn thing!" she threw it at Yuffie, grabbed her hat and ran away.

Rinoa came running. "Why aren't you chasing him?"

"…You just said to get your purse." Yuffie paused and looked at the girl running away. Then turned to Rinoa. "Anyway, that'll be fifteen forty-five."

Rinoa was taken aback. "I just got my purse stolen and your asking me to still pay you?"

"I've been working my ass off all day. I might as well get paid for getting your purse back."

"Fine…" she looked in her purse. "I don't have my money. He must have stolen it!"

Yuffie sighed. "Whatever. I'm getting out of this taco stand."

"Wait one moment miss!" a police officer came. "That boy stole your money am I right?"

"Yes. Yuffie got my purse back but the boy ran away with my money."

"Hmm. Will you two come with me to the station?"

"What! Why! I just wanna relax and drink in the bar." Yuffie whined

"I want you to describe the suspect to a sketch artist. We also believe that this person is responsible for the string of robberies and homicides recently."

"I told you we should be careful." Rinoa said to Yuffie.

Yuffie rolled her eyes.

XXX

At the Seventh Heaven bar Yuffie was ranting about her crappy day to Tifa Lockhart the bar owner. She is a good friend of Yuffie's and Aerith Gainsborough. Tifa's girlfriend and bar employee.

"Gawd! Rinoa's such a…such a…" Yuffie was to sloshed to think of an insult.

"Bitch?" Tifa answered for her.

"Yeah. She's just a…(says something that can't be deciphered)…and a burrito." Yuffie's voice was slurred.

"Yuffie I think you should stop drinking." Aerith worriedly said to the drunken ninja.

"I agree. Seriously Yuffie remember the last time you drank this much?" Tifa took her drink away out of the ninja's reach.

"Yeah, yeah." Yuffie waved her off.

Yuffie had stayed at the station for an hour trying to describe the purse snatcher. She could have concentrated more but Rinoa kept moving closer to her. She described the thief but left out the part where she was actually a girl. For some reason, when looking at the girl's eyes Yuffie could have sworn she saw regret and guilt in those eyes, but also had a look of sadness. A look that Yuffie saw in herself a few times.

It was happy hour so the bar was packed. Yuffie paid for her drink and staggered out heading home.

"Yuffie? Oh no! Tifa, Yuffie left the bar…drunk! What if she gets hurt." Aerith began to worry.

"Hey! I need a drink here!" an old man yelled.

"The place is more clamorous than usual. I don't think we can get her." Tifa said while she filled the man's glass.

"I hope she's okay." Aerith sadly said.

"This is Yuffie we're talking about. I'm sure she can navigate her way back to her apartment." Tifa reassured her girlfriend.

"That's not what I mean. I meant her break up with Rinoa. Because of Rinoa lying I think she's having trouble trusting people now." Aerith paused. "I think she even has trouble trusting us or even Rikku and Paine."

"We should hope for the best and give her support." Tifa gave a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Aerith smiled softly. "Yeah. Hope for the best."

XXX

Kairi walked around town grimacing. She sighed. _I shouldn't have done that…but that cookie was so delicious._ She groaned. _This sucks._

Kairi snapped out of her thoughts when she saw someone staggering in the middle of the road. A car was coming straight at the figure. "Hey! Move out of the way!" Kairi yelled. The figure didn't move. It looked like she was staring up at the sky. The car didn't slow down. "Get out of the way!" Kairi yelled again.

_Shit!_ Kairi ran up to the figure and pushed her out of the way just barely in time. The driver honked the horn and sped away. "What's wrong with you?" Kairi said clearly pissed as she tried to help the woman up, but was to disoriented to stand. "Uh, are you okay? I didn't mean to-"

She suddenly burst into laughter. "Hahaha!" she slowly stood up. "That was fun! I…I wanna try the…roller coaster again." she leaned against Kairi.

_Great. She's drunk and reeks of alcohol. _Kairi then noticed that the woman was the person that tackled her earlier. (Yup. It's Yuffie.) "Ah! It's you from before."

"Ooooh! I know you! You're the one that stole Rinoa's purse!" Yuffie said a bit to loudly.

"Shh! Keep it down. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry I stole your friend's-"

"Ha! Good for her. She…" Yuffie hiccupped. "She deserved it! That…that fucking cheater!"

Kairi blinked. Yuffie then held on to Kairi for support. "Carry me." Yuffie whined. "I live in that building." she pointed at the apartment.

Kairi sighed. "Alright. Just behave, okay?" Yuffie nodded. Since Yuffie was a bit heavier and taller than Kairi she had to lean on her. Luckily she was drunk. Her memories are jumbled so that means Kairi wouldn't accidentally enter her memories.

"I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!" she drunkenly proclaimed. "Okay…Um, I'm Kairi Hart."

Yuffie told Kairi where the kay was then she unlocked the door and was about to leave when Yuffie (still drunk) grabbed her wrist. "Stay with meee." she whined again.

"I…I don't think so. I _am_ a criminal now after all." Kairi didn't really want to trouble anyone.

"If you stay you can…can have food from that refurgatory." Yuffie's voice was slurred but Kairi managed to understand.

"Do you mean the refrigerator?"

Yuffie smiled goofily. "You can also clean yourself in that rainy place."

"The shower?"

Yuffie nodded. "Hmm." Kairi really is hungry and she could use a shower…more like a bath, but she really doesn't want to take advantage of a drunk person she barely even knows. Hell, she doesn't want to take advantage of a drunk person that tackled her earlier. "I don't really want to be a bother. I mean I-"

"I'M LONELY!" Yuffie began to sob.

"Shh! Keep it down. You'll wake the neighbors." Kairi tried to calm the drunk.

"I need someone! Anyone!" she wailed.

"I-I'm sorry! I just-" Yuffie cried even harder.

"Fine! Alright already! I'll go inside!" Kairi gave in. Much to her dismay. She didn't want to make a scene.

"Yay!" Yuffie quickly recovered and grabbed her hand and pulled her into her apartment.

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean you barely even know me." She knows her words can't affect the drunk young woman. So Kairi reluctantly went inside.

Yuffie stumbled but found her footing. "It's k!"

"Alright but-" Kairi stopped midway horrified at the sight of the apartment.

Kairi was dumbfounded. She's never seen such a messy apartment before. Scratch that. She's never seen an apartment before, but the place is the messiest place she's ever seen. Piles of clothes everywhere, piles of dirty dishes in the sink, pile of trash bags near the corner and the bathroom was indescribable. The place also smelled…_Agh! What is that stench! How can anyone live in such a dump?_

"Do you really live here?" Kairi asked covering her nose.

"Whew! It's hot in here," Yuffie ignored the question and took off her shirt. Revealing her sports bra.

"W-what are you doing! Don't change here!" Kairi stopped her just as she was about to take her pants off. She found clean clothes (if that's even possible) from a pile and urged her to change in her bedroom while Kairi goes and tries to clean the very very dirty apartment

Author's Note: Sorry if some parts are rushed and I didn't realize this chapter would be so long. I'd really want to thank my real life friend MizukiMitsukai for urging me to write and post this. Oh, and please review. If you do I might update it soon. (Hopefully)


End file.
